Sand and Water
by Whimsical Child
Summary: It would basically give away the story if i had a summary. This is a really sad story and i feel it's one of my best. Please review so i can see if the feeling's mutual! Thanks, Whimsy


# Sand and Water

## By Whimsical Child

As she walked down the less than crowded streets, the sound of the crunching leaves reached her ears. The wind and air was crisp so she pulled her cloak tighter around her neck. Strands of hair wisped across her face as she stopped at a crossroad. She closed her eyes and thought back.

"Harry, Ron and I have talked this over…and…" She couldn't continue. Ron did.

"We both agreed that it would be against our better judgment to let you go to Albania." Hermione continued.

"Let another Auror go, Harry. Voldemort's has always been after you…not the others. Let them go risk their lives. Right now, yours is too important!" Harry interrupted.

"Ron, Hermione, I have to go. I have to go because he IS looking for me. If other Aurors go, they'll die for sure. How does that get us in any way closer to our goal? It doesn't. It just means that more lives are lost."

"But-you're Harry Potter-" Hermione interjected.

"And that is why I must go. He or I will either die…I have to do this. It's why I was born. He still may be weak enough that I can fully restrain him and get him to Azkaban!" Ron spoke.

"Harry, you can't do this alone." Hermione gave a half-glance to Ron, whose eyes confirmed it. "We're coming."

"No. You are not risking your lives for him. What if I come back and you don't? You two got me through life without my parents…I can't let you walk into his trap. No." He seemed to have put his foot firmly down.

"We risked our lives a ton of times in school-" Ron said.

"But school was different! We had Dumbledore! Back then, we didn't know the consequences our actions would have on our lives! You can't do anything to stop me. I'm sorry…but I'm going." His tone of voice made it final. "I'll come back. I promise." Ron and Hermione looked somberly into each other's eyes. 

*********

Hermione looked into the sky, which was absent of any clouds. She closed her eyes again to suppress her tears. Another memory surfaced.

--knock at the door--She walked to the door and opened it. Ron's face greeted her, although it wasn't with his usual warm eyes.

"Ron…What is it?"

"Harry-Harry died-a few days ago. Voldemort killed him. Harry's dead." Hermione shook her head in disbelief. Even she and Ron both knew that this would probably happen, in the back of her mind, she hadn't accepted it. She could no longer feel her legs and she felt like she was falling. The words echoed in her head. "Harry's dead….Harry's dead….Harry's dead…."

"N-no! He-he promised us that he'd come back!" 

*********

She looked down each street, painted in golden-brown leaves. She crossed the street and her hair wisped past her eyes. She looked all around her. In a distance, she saw the outline of a tall young man also dressed in a black cloak. He turned and walked towards her. Hermione quickly wiped the silent tears from her face. The man took one of her hands and kissed it. He pulled from his cloak pocket, a single red rose. His eyes were as red as Hermione's as he looked into her eyes and handed her the rose. A gust of wind blew his red hair slightly into his face. Hermione took the rose from Ron's hand and replaced her hand in his own. They proceeded down the street as their feet crunched the leaves below them. Finally, they reached an iron fence. Ron opened it for Hermione, and they both slipped through. They walked down the path towards a tall tree, which leaves were a combined color of reds, golds, oranges, and yellows. Under the tree, there stood a solemn black coffin. Ron and Hermione strayed off the path and walked slowly to the tree. The funeral had already happened and they had wanted to stay away from the hundreds of people that were expected to attend. They approached the coffin, both with silent tears running down their pale cheeks. Hermione tightened her grip on Ron's hand and then let go. She walked closer to the coffin and brought the rose to her lips. She kissed it. Hermione blinked the tears out of her chestnut eyes. Slowly, she laid the rose down upon the coffin. She pressed her hand to it, and let a tear slide down her cheek and onto the coffin's smooth surface. She turned, and found Ron with his eyes blurred with tears. Hermione walked to him and they embraced. They didn't break apart for a long time.

### All alone I came into this world

_All alone I will someday die_

_Solid stone is just sand and water, baby._

_Sand and water, and a million years gone by.___

Disclaimer: All I own is the idea. The song is Sand and Water by Beth Nielson Chapman.


End file.
